


Bad Day At School

by your_local_mook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, School, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_mook/pseuds/your_local_mook
Summary: Dean and Cas get a call from the school about their daughter...Based on that post saying Dean and Cas look like parents getting called into the principal's office because their kid did something bad.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Bad Day At School

“We have to go.”

Dean’s gaze snapped up from where it was fixated on the laptop, worry creasing his eyebrows at the urgency of Castiel’s voice.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“I just got a call from the school,” the angel replied, shrugging on his trench coat. Nowadays he was more comfortable with taking it off every once in a while. “Our daughter has apparently gotten into a fight with another student.”

“What- is she ok?!” Dean practically shot out of his seat.

"I'm not sure."

"Dammit." The hunter quickly pulled on his jacket, huffing as he straightened the front. "Seriously? I mean, these guys aren't even in their teens yet, how-" Dean rubbed a hand over his face,trying to calm himself down. "If anything's happened to her…"

Seeing Dean's expression, Cas sighed and softened his voice. "I'm sure she's fine. You did teach her how to defend herself, to the best of both your abilities."

"Yeah, and she's as tough as you, honey." With a familiar half smile on his face, Dean grabbed the car keys and kissed the angel's temple. "Let's go."

\----------

They arrived at the school with both their stomachs in a twist. Walking into the principal's office and sitting in one of the guest chairs, Dean forced himself to put on a mask of calmness. In reality, his heart was beating so hard he was surprised nobody could hear it. Cas held Dean's hand under the table, a form of comfort for the anxious man.

"Now, Mr Winchester," the principal began, peering over his glasses, "and, uh, Mr Winchester. As you know, violence is not permitted in our school…”

Blah blah blah. It was the same opening speech Dean had heard a million times before, in all its variations, having been the reason for a few of those speeches himself. John was not pleased about that, and the habit quickly disappeared, but it was still boring to hear nonetheless.

“Now,” the principal continued, “for the matter I have called you both here to discuss. Your daughter, Mary, punched another student, a boy by the name of Avery Thomas.”

“We are familiar with him,” Castiel sighed. “Mary has raised issues with the boy before.”

The principal waved a hand.

“Yes, yes, she has made many complaints to her teachers as well, I am aware of that.”

“And you didn’t do anything about it?” Dean asked. A slight squeeze of Cas’ hand cautioned the hunter to keep his temper in check.

“The students were talked to, of course, but we believe children should learn to stand up for themselves. It doesn’t do well for them to complain all the time and expect their problems to be solved for them.”

Dean was stunned, and even Cas had to admit he was speechless for a while.

“While I understand your reasoning completely, believe me,” Cas said. “With all due respect-”

“This is bullshit.”

Castiel and the principal turned their slightly shocked attention to the hunter. Cas was the first to speak.

“Dean-”

“No, I’m not gonna allow my daughter to be reprimanded for something that’s someone else’s fault. This kid’s been a pain in Mary’s ass for ages, and none of you are listening to her?”

“Dean-”

“No, you know what, it’s a good thing Mary punched him.” Dean stood up, not bothering to check if Cas would follow his lead. “I don’t even care what the reason is anymore, I’m taking my baby girl home right now.”

Dean stormed out of the office without another word, already vowing to let Mary eat as much ice cream as she wanted when they got home. As soon as he got into the reception room, however, all of Dean’s worries melted away as he was attack-hugged by a flurry of blonde hair and bright smiles. 

“Daddy!”

“Hey, sweetheart!” Dean hugged Mary back, then picked her up from the ground. “How are you feeling?”

“Not good,” the little girl pouted.

“Aw, that’s not good. What happened?”

“Avery pulled my hair, so I fought him.”

Dean began to wonder how much trouble he would get into by having a word with that kid.

“Did you win?” he asked instead.

“Mhm! I punched him in the face!”

“Ayyyy, that’s my girl!”

“Maybe next time we should try to use a more subtle solution,” Cas suggested, coming up behind Dean. 

“Papa!”

“What?” Dean asked over his shoulder. “I say this deserves some Ben and Jerry’s with a side of Tangled. What do you say?”

Mary’s eyes went wide and she nodded eagerly, earning a laugh out of the hunter.

“I agree,” Cas said. “You owe me that after leaving me alone with that principal.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

Mary giggled into her father's shoulder, as the hunter carried her all the way to the car, one arm tucked under his daughter, the other hand brushing against the wedding band on Cas' finger. He’ll deal with the school later. Until then, nothing was going to distract him from his family.


End file.
